


To fresh new starts and wish you well's

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: “For whatever it’s worth,” Liam began saying before his brain could tell him it was a bad idea. “I’m glad to have you here with me through all of this.”“Aren’t there like at least a dozen people you’d rather be here with instead?” Theo argued with him, part of his doubts coming to play, the other just for the sake of arguing because this was uncharted territory they were entering. Liam made a face to pretend like he was thinking it over, it made Theo roll his eyes and shake his head.“Not really, you know,” Liam replied.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	To fresh new starts and wish you well's

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this a long time ago (two years ago) as an alternate version of the elevator scene in the finale, and i just finished it because i'm emo. i know it's short, but i felt like i wanted to post it.
> 
> title from Mariana's Trench's Wildfire.

It felt like deja vu, being back in the empty corridors of the hospital, hiding because they were currently being hunted by a couple of Gerard’s hunters. But what were a couple of hunters when they had managed to escape an army of ghost riders, right?

Nonetheless, Liam grew more anxious with each second passing. They were locked in one of the hospital rooms, Theo was looking out for any sign of activity through the window at the door. 

“There’s no sign of them yet on this floor,” Theo said, still on the lookout just in case. Liam sighed.

“We need to find a way out of here,” Liam paced around the room, trying to concentrate in coming up with a plan, but fear was creeping up on him more and more with each minute passing. It must’ve been the Anuk-ite affecting him once again.

Theo tried to open the door slowly, to assess the perimeter outside and figure out an escape route. “What the hell are you doing?” Liam exasperatedly whispered, then proceeded to walk across the room and slam his hand on the door to close it, making more sound than intended.

“I’m trying to find us a way out of this mess, because clearly, walking around the room like a nervous wreck isn’t gonna solve any of our problems, Liam,” Theo retorted, dragging Liam’s hand off of the door so he could open it again.

“Getting caught isn’t gonna solve our problems either, if anything we’ll be dead!” Liam whispered angrily, but let Theo do his thing.

“Okay, so here’s the plan, I’ll make a run for the elevator and push the button to open it, meanwhile you stay put guarding just in case someone comes around, got it?” Theo explained, but he was met with a disapproving glare from Liam.

“I’m gonna have to stay behind? You want  _ me  _ to stay behind? Why can’t you be the one who stays behind-”

“Because I can run faster-”

“Why do I always have to put myself in danger-”

“It doesn’t make a difference Liam-”

“Easy for you to say since I’ll be dead while you-”

“Stop being so dramatic-”

“-escape since you don’t care-”

“FINE! I  _ will  _ be the one that stays behind while  _ you  _ go get the elevator,” Theo couldn’t help but raise his voice even in this dangerous situation, but it was because sometimes Liam riled him up to the point where he lost control of his temper.

Liam mocked Theo while he wasn’t looking, but proceeded to head out towards the elevator. He pressed the button several times, but it seemed like it was taking its sweet time coming down. 

“Come on, come on,” Liam kept pushing aggressively the button as if it was going to bring it down faster.

“Uh, any day now, Liam,” Theo insisted and Liam was about to tell him to shut up when he realized that Gabe was making its way around the corner and had spotted them both already.

“Shit,” Liam muttered, slamming his hand against the buttons, each second passing making him more anxious and angrier. 

Looking back and forth, he saw Theo getting his claws out, getting ready to fight Gabe, who was loading his crossbow with a different type of arrow and it seemed like it was laced with wolfsbane.

_ Shoot to kill,  _ a voice echoed in Liam’s head, reminding him that these hunters wouldn’t stop short of killing them. Theo was in most danger because he was nearby, and even though wolfsbane didn’t affect him in comparison to a werewolf, it still would hurt him. 

“Liam, run,” Theo yelled back at the beta, and remained in place ready to fight Gabe as soon as he attacked.

“Like hell I will,” Liam muttered to himself and ran, but towards Theo’s direction.

Theo felt someone had yanked his shirt from behind and was dragging him backwards, even as he tried to struggle to get out of the grip. Gabe shot the first arrow and it barely grazed through Theo’s left leg. It burned, but it wasn’t going to kill him.

“What are you doing, I told you to run!” Theo exclaimed through gritted teeth while he let himself be dragged by Liam into the elevator. Once the doors closed, Theo settled on the left corner of the floor, analyzing the damage to his leg.

“Neither of us are going to be the  _ bait _ this time,” Liam sighed and pushed the emergency button to stop the elevator from opening. 

“I wasn’t planning to,” Theo said back. “I didn’t need you to save me, you know.”

Liam sighed angrily because the absolute  _ nerve  _ Theo had of saying that when he kept saving Liam multiple times, repeatedly, when Liam had never once asked either, and  _ yet _ here he is, complaining?

He was about to go on a rant about it, ready to chew Theo off, when he was interrupted. 

“But thanks… I guess, or whatever,” Theo said, muttering the last part, not making eye contact with Liam, just staring at a corner of the elevator like it held all the answers to everything in the world. 

Liam stayed silent for a while, a warm fuzzy feeling rising and making its home in his chest.  _ Oh, _ he thought. 

“You’re welcome,” Liam choked up on the last part, but quickly cleared his throat. “Or whatever, you know.”

Theo looked up, a bit surprised and the two of them made eye contact for a while. He couldn’t hold back a traitorous small smile. Liam blinked twice and smiled back, the warm feeling currently felt like it spread through him like wildfire.

“For whatever it’s worth,” Liam began saying before his brain could tell him it was a bad idea. “I’m glad to have you here with me through all of this.”

Theo raised a curious eyebrow, feeling somewhat hopeful, for what, he didn’t know. “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Liam sincerely said, his voice small. 

“Aren’t there like at least a dozen people you’d rather be here with instead?” Theo argued with him, part of his doubts coming to play, the other just for the sake of arguing because this was uncharted territory they were entering.

Liam made a face to pretend like he was thinking it over, it made Theo roll his eyes and shake his head. 

“Not really, you know,” Liam replied.

_ Oh, _ this time it was Theo’s turn to be shocked. The same warm feeling spreading through his chest, he desperately wanted to grab an extinguisher and cool the shit out of it before it got him into trouble.

But if they were about to die in this hospital (ironic how they wouldn’t even need an ambulance to get them there), then fuck it.

“You’re not such bad company either,” Theo said, looking at the roof of the elevator instead of looking at Liam.

“Oh yeah?” Liam grinned.

“Yeah,” Theo said. “I wouldn’t pick anyone else to be with during a life or death situation.”

Theo looked down at Liam, who was smiling at him, his eyes filled with an indescribable emotion. Then his eyesight moved down to Liam’s lips, and  _ OH. _

At that moment Theo had two realizations: first, he might or might not want to kiss Liam ( _ and when did that happen? _ Theo asked himself internally trying to quickly pinpoint a moment that indicated any signs of him developing sudden feelings for him). The second one, he suddenly wanted to get both of them out of here,  _ alive _ , because maybe there was hope for the future after all.

Looking back, he could’ve kissed Liam right there and then, but instead he held out a hand for Liam to take. 

“Ready to fight?” Theo encouraged, hand extended so Liam would take it.

Liam, who was also thinking he wanted to kiss Theo right there and then, looked down at his hand and held his breath, taking Theo’s hand in his and squeezing it in a comforting manner.

“Let’s kick the shit out of these hunters and get out of here,” Liam encouraged, then they let go so Liam could push the emergency button again so the elevator would move again.


End file.
